Kiku's Problem
by HeadphonesMangle
Summary: My first creepy Hetalia story! :3
1. Chapter 1

I was 11 years old. I was watching Hetalia Axis Powers. It was on a DVD. Not a bootleg though. A certain episode came on with a warning.

"Not for people with epilepsy or young children. Enjoy the episode!" Since I was a rebel, I ignored the warning. The episode came on. I was a bit nervous though.

I watched anyway. The episode began like normal. The characters were on an island again for some reason. It was during the day. Italy was swimming in the water,

Germany was standing in the shade, and Japan was gathering firewood. Something was in the water though. It appeared to be a person or something. I got a closer look.

It turned out to be my OC. "Wait, WTF is she doing here?!" I exclaimed. I then remembered that I made a few social media posts with her in them, so maybe

Hidekaz Himaruya saw them and added her. She's Japan's younger sister. Okinawa. She washed up on the shore. Japan noticed it in the corner of his eye. "Huh...?"

He said. "What the... Oh!" He said. He thought that she was dead, but then he got a closer look. "Ha, I knew it!" He exclaimed happily. He dropped the firewood

immediatly. He dragged her out of the water by her hand. He poked her face, (why he did that is beyond me,) And she woke up. "Japan, my brother, is that you?"

"Yes, Okinawa. It's me. And Italy and Germany." He said. "Wait, what were you doing in the water?" Germany asked. "I.. I can't remember. I think I was swimming in

cold water. I must have passed out." Okinawa replied. The episode skipped to night.

"So, uh... Okinawa..." Italy said. "I uh... Used to have a crush on you when we were kids. Crazy, right?" "Yeah.. I guess. Would it be weird if one of us still had a

crush on the other?" "No, not at all. Even if it was, who'd care?" Italy said while blushing. "Aw, so cute!" I said. Since I was home alone, no one would be there to

judge me. I unpaused the TV. Japan was gathering more firewood. The scene cut to some animal lurking in the bushes. It had glowing red eyes, a bushy tail, and pointy

ears. I thought it was a raccoon, but this is Hetalia, so you never know. The animal jumped at Japan's arm, and bit him. As it turns out, it WAS a raccoon. A rabid

raccoon. Japan started waving his arms around frantically, trying to get the raccoon off. He grabbed the raccoon's tail, and flung it into the water.

"I don't like animal cruelty, but when they're rabid, put them out of their misery." Japan said with a stern face. Germany was staring at Japan from the trees,

with the look of someone who'd just seen a ghost. I looked at Japan's arm. Nothing APPEARED to be wrong. Did Germany know something that the audience didn't?! Was he

hiding something?! I continued watching. Germany stopped staring at Japan, and looked at Okinawa and Italy. "Big Brother, are you okay?!" Okinawa yelled. "I think so.

It drew a little blood, but I'm okay." Japan replied. "Oh, no. That's not 'A little bit of blood'. That's a lot!" Okinawa exclaimed looking very worried.

"No, I'm f-f-fi-..." Japan tried to say, but then passed out.

I was a little worried myself, so I didn't blame Okinawa, but I tried to relax. I continued watching. Germany still looked kinda creeped out. Couldn't blame Germany

either. Germany walked out from behind the tree that he was hiding behind. "Where did that raccoon go?" Germany said. "I think that Japan threw it into the water.

Why?" Italy said. "I'm going to KILL that damned thing." Germany said with an angry expression on his face. "Wait, what?" I said, and paused the TV. "What the fuck?!"

I yelled. I rewinded the episode, and took a few screenshots with my android Kurio. I continued watching again. The screen faded to black. It cut to another scene.

The scene was Okinawa giving Japan a rabies shot. "Ow." Japan said quietly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I w-..." "I know that you are just trying to help,

and I appreciate that. Arigato gozaimasu." Japan said and smiled. "Okinawa, we need to talk." Germany said. Okinawa looked at him. "In private." Okinawa followed

Germany behind some trees. "What?" Okinawa said. "This is serious. I have something important to tell you, but you can't tell Japan." Germany replied. "W-what is it?

Okinawa said. "When that raccoon bit him... I had a vision of his death." Germany said very quietly. "THAT'S why he was staring at him?!" I shouted. "We have to do

everything we can to protect him." Germany said. "W-what if we can't?" Okinawa said. "...You wouldn't want that..." Germany said. "Can't he protect himself though?"

Okinawa replied nervously. "I mean, he has a sword. A.. Very sharp sword. I'm afraid of him because I'm afraid of sharp objects." Okinawa looked freaked out. I noticed

Japan in the background... He looked rather upset. As if he heard their conversation. But... His eyes turned red, and he looked like he was looking out of the

TV Screen. Like... Breaking the fourth wall. This may already seem scary, but it gets worse. WAY WORSE.


	2. Chapter 2

He appeared to be getting closer to me. "Tasukete... Kudasai..." He said to me. I screamed. "I... Don't... *pant* want this to... *Pant* Happen!" I yelled very

loudly. A vortex opened on the TV screen, and pulled me in.

I woke up in this universe. The nightmarish Hetalia universe. I pulled my hand mirror out of my pocket. I realized that i had scratches all over my hands, which were

now anime hands. The scratches didn't LOOK anime, though. They looked real. I looked in my tiny mirror. My face was now also anime with realistic scratches. I couldn't

help but stare at myself in the mirror. I had big sparkly blue eyes, as I always draw myself, pink hair that had blood in it, a torn up version of the outfit that I

usually draw myself wearing, and my headphones with cat ears on them were also covered in blood. "What the fuck happened?" I said. The only character that would

acknowledge me was Japan. "Konichiwa." He said to me with a warm smile. "How the hell did I get here? Why am I-..." I paused. He pulled up the sleeve on his suit.

He had a giant bite mark on his arm. It seemed to be bleeding. The sleeve on his suit was also drenched in blood. I looked at him, and we locked eyes. His eyes were

red, and he looked intimidating. "Uh... Please don't hurt me." I said to him. "I heard them talking, and after that..." I stared at him. "A demon spoke to me.

It entered my body, and I can't get it out. Please help me..." "Uhh... How?" I replied. I realized that I had been laying on a wooden cross. The wooden cross that's

normally in my bed. I picked it up, and began to speak. "Lay down." I commanded.


End file.
